The Great Odyssey of Kon
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: What happens when Kon is alone with Rukia's gigai?..we know he wants her...but her gigai it's not empty..Pyon is inside.What will he do to make her his?.This fic is complete in spanish,written by me as well..SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Karakura, so normal that it seemed so weird, because they always had warnings about Arrancar attacking the town. This time was not like that,and due to that, their routine was the same as before; go to school, get bored for a while, and later, return to home at afternoon. Rukia was living with the Kurosaki family, but now with Isshin's consent. She had to sleep with Karin and Yuzu. None of their classmates knew about her living with Ichigo, and it had to be kept as secret.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking back to home, there will be nobody in there, Mr. Isshin told them before they went to school, the he an his daughters would be visiting an old friend of his, a friend he met before he married Masaki. Ichigo didn't like his dad's friends, they all were the same...always greetin at each other with punches and kicks.

Once the two shinigami were in, a stuffed lion ran down the stairs.

"Neeeeee-san!!" yelled Kon, throwing himself towards Rukia. But she, in return, slapped him.

"Hello Kon" she greeted.

"Okaerinasai, Nee-san"

His Nee-san...how much he would sacrifice to hold her...to do all those things he did to her in his dirty dreams. That bastard Ichigo...why he didn't realize how worthy Nee-san was? how sexy she was, thought Kon.

"Ichigo, Can I go to your room?, I wanna read your mangas.." Rukia said.

"Whatever.." he answered, scratching his head. They haven't received any alerts, and they didn't know where the enemy was...so,the only thing the two could do, was wait.

And there were the three of them: Kon lying on the floor,wondering when he could make his dirty dreams come true. Rukia was sitting on the floor,reading manga, and Ichigo was studying. It seemed they would stay like that the rest onf the afternoon, but suddenly Rukia's cell phone rang.

"It's from Soul Society.." she said as she read the message, "They want us to go there.."

"So suddenly?" Ichigo asked,"righ now?" the girl nodded. "How long?"

"A whole day" she answered, "They wanna talk about Aizen and his plans, I suppose they got a strategy on mind and want us to know it".

Kon startled when he heard de bip.

"Tsk..allright" Ichigo grumbled. He opened the drawer below his desk,and took out his Shinigami Substitue Bagde that Ukitale gave him. He approached Kon, and, without hesitate, he slapped the little stuffed lion; a small green pill fell on the floor. Ichigo picked it up and swallowed it. He appeared on his shinigami clothes, his real body got up by itself.

"You bastard!" Kon shouted, he was now inside Ichigo's body, touching his cheek. Meanwhile, Rukia had already swallowed her gikongan and let Pyon get in her gigai.

"We must join Captain Hitsugaya and the others to go"

"Ok.You've heard it Kon, we'll be out for a whole day...so don't you dare to attend to shcool tomorrow or you will regret it!" he threatened Kon, ponting him with his index. "You must behave.."

"The same goes for you.." Rukia clarify, but in a kind way...she just could not be hard to Chappy..

"As you wish, Rukia-sama...da Pyon.."

The two shinigami jump out the window. The two souls stayed silent. Pyon glance at Kon...he was afraid of her..he had no idea about she was thinking...maybe she was thinking something wicked. Then, Pyon smiled, and inmediately she threw herself towards Kon, sitting on his back,making him kiss the ground.She twisted his arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhg!..damn you!...what do you think you're doing!" Kon groaned.

"Your arms is so noisy...da Pyon.." she said, holding his arm so thighly.

"Damn...it..get...off...me..!" he managed to say, but Pyon only heightened her grip on him.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia were jumping fromt roof to roof, to get where Hitsugaya and the others were...but he felt goosebumps on his body. Rukia noticed that.

"What's wrong,Ichigo?" she asked.

"Nothing..it's just that...well, I wonder if there will be no problem, leaving those two alone.."

"Don't worry...I really trust Chappy!", she said happily.

"I don't think I can say the same for Kon..he had never been with someone before.." he whispered.

---------------------------------------------------

Kon was fighting to release himself from Pyon.

Kuuso...I alwaya wanted to have Nee-san's body on me..but no like this!..and no with a strange soul inside it!, he tought. In spite of the pain he was feeling, he had an idea. He was now in Ichigo's body,and Rukia's gigai was with him..none of his two friends would be there for a whole day..if he cannot have the real Rukia..."then I'll make her body mine,now I got the chance.." he said to himself, it made him drool just to imagine his plan beig successful. In spite of Ichigo's warnings, Kon had experienced the pleasures of human body..well,it wasn't a big deal,he just locked up in the bathroom, with a bunch of magazines with semi-naked women. That felt so good..but what he was planqning to do, would feel like touching the heavens.

Then, with all the strenght he had, he managed to release himself from her, and the modified soul invested position; now he was on her, holding both of her arms at each side of her head.

"Now my erotic dreams with Nee-san will come true" he whispered.

"What are you trying to do?,da Pyon" she asked.

"You just keep still" Kon said,his face only inches away from hers, "Somehow you will like it at the end..".

But he could not know if she would have like it or nor, because he felt an awful pain between his legs. Pyon hit him with her knee. Kon rolled over, grabbing his "sensitive parts".

"I don't know what you wanna do, Pyon, but Rukia-sama said I must behave..".

Kon thought that male human body has a very weak point as he tried to calm down,the pain was horrible. Pyon was sitting on the floor again, reading the manga that Rukia was reading before.

"Konoyaro..." he said in a low voice. Then,he decided to use another plan. "Why are you so angry?" he asked,"if I'm trying to behave.." he assure.

"What do you mean?...pyon.." she asked, looking at him.

Pyon,pyon,pyon...it was starting to pissing him off just hearing that over and over again, but he had to put up with it...he would have something more exciting..

"This is the way a boy and a girl behave when they are alone in the same room." he explained, "When there's nobody at home, they take the apportunity...and do..some things.."

Pyon looked at him with doubtful face. Kon prayed for her to believe him and say "ok,let's do those things".

"I don't believe you" she said, reading her manga again.

Shit...this would be more difficult than he thought.

He spent hours trying to force her, but he always ended up with his arm twisted.

He decied to use full force in one last attempt, so, whie she was still reading, he simply jumped on her and grabbed her arms so tightly, with such a strenght that only a modified soul could have. His knees were on hers,putting pressure on them, so she couldn't move.

Rukia was short, and because of that Kon had to shrink his body a little.

It looked like his plan had finally been successful, the other soul could not move any part of the gigai...he was about to kiss her neck so passionately, when he heard the front door open: the Kurosaki had come back. "Damn.." he cursed,it wouldn't be greatful if he fuck her just in five minutes before one of Ichigo's sisters knocked the door and tell "we're here!". Kon cursed again and let her go.

"They're back...and they saved you.." those were the only words he speak before going to sit in front of the desk, pretending to be studying. Pyon, with an inexpressive face, sat on the floor again to read the manga...she wasn't focused anymore.

As he predicted, Yuzu knocked and opened the door to tell him they had come back, and that supper would be ready in few minutes.

And later, the five of them were sitting at the table,eating the delicious food. Kon had to scowl every minute,and that really wore him out.

"Rukia-chan, what happened to your arms?" Yuzu asked.

Kon glanced at her arms...they had red marks...the marks of his hands. The topic caught the attention of Isshin and Karin. Mr. Kurosaki scowled at Kon,as if he knew that the modified soul was the culprit.

"I was playing,Yuzu-chan" Pyon said with a smile...it seemed a real smile,like is she wasn't forcing it. Kon almost had a heart attack...would she tell them the truth?. "I was about to suffer and accident.." she continued, surprising Kon. "I was jumping so high on Ichigo's bed, but my ankle twisted and I almost fall from the window..but Ichigo grabbed so tightly to help me.."

Everyone at the table stayed silent. Kon was really surprise...in spite of his attempts to force her, she was lying for him. Althougt, the most surprising thing was that she never said the word "Pyon". She really knows how to act.

"Rukia-chan!, be more careful next time!" Yuzu begged.

"Don't worry Yuzu-chan,I will" she smiled...even her smiles were identical like the real Rukia's. When nobody is around, she acted like a fool, but when it came to her job, she's really good. Kon felt guilty about the marks...but he still wanted her...although he promised not to use force again.

Both of them finished their dinner, and once upstairs, Pyon was going to her room, but Kon stop her grabbing her arm.

"Oi..please, forgive me for treating you like that..I didn't mean to hurt you"he said with regret. If he hurt Rukia's gigai,the real one would notice and aslo feel the pain. Besides, he owed her for cover him up. She had an inexpressive face, so he couln't tell if she believed his words. The only thing he did, was hugged her."I'm really sorry.."he whispered. So this is the feeling of holding Nee-san, Kon thought...but he was thinking too much,his right hand was going lower and lower; from her back to her waits and from her waist to her... ass.

But unfortunaly for him, Pyon took off his arm from that spot, with a fiercely grip. She left red marks on his forearm.

"Allright..I forgive you,pyon.." she saidn, pulling herself away from him and went it to her room. Kon stayed there,static, with smile drawn on his lips. He wouln't use force again,he had to make her accept him in some other way, a he was sure it'd be an odyssey..but..

"I will fuck her..._I'm going to..._" he swore to himself.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello there! this is my first fanfic in english..it's not my native language so please,forgive my typos and everything...I didn't take english classes or something like that..I learn by myself..watching a hundred of times Harry Potter movies xD..and using logic...**

**This entire fic is already written in spanish, its tittle is "La Gran Odisea de Kon.."..so,..if you speak spanish then you can read de full story..it is also here **

**It was hard to me just translating a single chapter,so I beg you..if ya know someone who speaks spanish and english,the let me know it so that person could help me...I don't feel able to do it all by myself...**

**It is an interesint story...will Kon make Rukia's gigai his? how he would make Pyon accept him? will Ichigo and Rukia know about this??...if ya wanna know,then help me please..**

**A little preview of the next chapter..(if I can translate it or if someone help me..)**

_...he kissed her again. And maybe he had an hallucination,he knew he was going to faint but he felt her kissing him back._

**and don't forget..read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story by: Sato Miki**

**Translation: Sato Miki and Quietshade :)**

-----------------------------------------------------

The sunlight entered through the window, illuminating Ichigo Kurosaki's face, but he wasn't the real Ichigo,it was Kon. He rolled over so the light didn't disturb him and could continue sleeping peacefully. But suddenly, he couldn't breathe,it was hard to..there wasn't air to inhale,he was suffocating. He opened his eyes and he realized that everything was dark,and he noticed too that someone was making pressure on his face. He understood then...

He took off the pillow from his face,and he saw Pyon aside.

" What the hell were you thinking?!" he shouted furiusly. "You almost killed me!"

"You didn't want to wake up, and It's getting late,pyon" she explained.

"Gettin' late for what?" he asked,impatienly. He hadn't realized that Pyon was wearing the school uniform. "Why are you wearing the uniform?"

"Because we're going out,pyon"

"Going out?,they clearly told us not to go there today" he said, scratching his head. Ichigo might have dandruff or something like that, because even Kon was doing that annoying gesture.

"I never said we were going to school,pyon, I just said we were going out" she clarified," Rukia-sama and Ichigo-sama told us not to attend classes,pyon; but we muts act as if we were really going there, it would be strange if the two of us don't wanna go,pyon".

So it was for that reason...but he was still angry for that killer attempt. "Duh...go out if you want...I can say I feel sick" he said,lying down again.

"Whatever.." Pyon said, turning around.

But then,Kon opened his eyes...they weren't going to school, instead they would be in other place for almost seven hours...or even more,alone. What a stupid! why didn't he think about it before?.He sprang to his feet and stand between Pyon and the door.

"Well..I think I'm going too..I'd get bored if I stay pretending I'm sick" he smiled like a fool.

"Well then,I'll wait for you downstairs,Pyon." And she left the room.

Kon closed the door,leaning against it. He almost waste his golden chance. If he didn't complete his objetive before tomorrow dawn, there wouldn't be another chance, at least nof for big period of time. He had to success,he had to. He promised to himself not use force again, instead he had to be kind, he would convice her in a kind way. He'll act like he was courting her..yeah..it always had been like tha t in nature.

Ten minutes later, they left the house.

"And..where exactly are we going?" he asked her,when they lost sight the Kurosaki house.

"Don't know...to get lost over there,I think"

"That means.." he began,that answer was favorable to him. "Can I choose were to go?. Pyon shrugged. "Ok. Let me take you to a park, there's and ice-cream parlor near there. Agree?". She doubt, but the nodded."Allright" he said, holding out his hand to her. If he wanted to earn her trust,he'd have to act kinder. So he smiled at her.

Pyon scowled at him, as if she was thinking Kon had gone crazy..he almost raped her last night, and now he's acting different. Kon noticed that she didn't know if she could take his hand or not.

"Why are you hesitating?, if you take my hand...we would behave ourselves" Pyon raised an eyebrow, like she wasn't believing him. "It's true..look,when a boy asked a girl out,it's a date. On a date,the two guys hold hands" he explained, hoping that that would work.

"How could I know if that's true? pyon.."

"Well..." and he saw his salvation. "Look over there.." he pointer behind her. Pyon turned around and saw two teenagers that attend the same school than Ichigo and Rukia. She knew it just by looking at their uniforms. Those guys were walking hand in hand, fingers interwined.

"So?" he held out his hand again.She sighed and took his hand, interwining their fingers. Done!..that was his first step. "Nee-san's hands are so soft.." Kon thought.

Any guy ,who knew Ichigo and Rukia, would tell they were involved just by see them passing by. But there was no possibility, all of his friends were attending classes that morning. Minutes later, both of them were enjoying theu ice-creams; Pyon's was strawberry,and Kon's chocolate.It cost him a lot of work to buy them, at first he couln't find Ichigo's wallet, and then he had realized he never bought something being inside Ichigo's body. But Pyon helped him, if it wasn't for her, he would look like an idiot counting coin by coin to pay. She's a smart soul, he thought.

And there were they, sitting on a bench, enjoying their ice-creams, and still united by their hands. It really was a lovely image. Any person would think they skiped classes just for being together. But Kon's true intentions showed up, he thought of another dirty idea.

"Hey..I never tasted strawberry ice-cream...can I have some?" he asked,but before she could speak,Kon approached to her face. Her Ice-cream was the only thing between them. He taste a bit of it,the he freed her hand,the one he was holding and put aside the ice-cream cone that was between their lips. And he finally kissed her. He touched his Nee-san's lips, the lips he always dreamed about. It felt like..."like kiss the heaven" he thought. But she wasn't kissing him back, Pyon was doing nothing...neither to stop him nor continue it. There was no reason to conitnue, so he pulled himself away from her. She glanced at him for a few seconds and then she was eating her ice-cream again. Kon sighed and did the same, but he held her hand once more. He held it tightly, he was not going to give up. He still had time, he could make her accept him..after touching those lips, he wanted that body more than ever.

Thirty minutes later, they finished their ice-creams, and Kon decided to sit under a tree. Pyon was leaning against the trunk, and he was resting on her lap, looking at her face. She looked at his face too,but inexpressively,as if she was thinking of nothing. He rised a hand and touched her right cheek, but that didn't change her inexpression.

"Why are you always looking so inexpressively?" he decided to ask, "Don't you feel anything when I touch you?"

When she heard that question,she looked away. Did she feel something?, he did no think she was like a rock. Juts for seeing her face and touching Nee-san's gigai, made Kon to have another hard pont besides his elbow. He took off his hand from the spot.

"What's the color of Nee-san's eyes?"

"It's an intense violet,pyon" she began, "If you look from the distance,they seem to be blue"

"And...If I look closer?" he asked as he got up to be face to face with her.

"You'll notice the violet tone" she replied, without change her inexpressiveness.

And she was right. He could notice the violet tone."Even Nee-san's eyes are special" he thought.

"Ya know? you have something I want" he said "And I will make you to give it to me before tomorrow morning".

He wanted to kiss her again, but this time, in a different way. First, he kissed her cheek, then, he went lower until reach her neck. He bit it, as if it was the most delicious thing he could ever taste. But Pyon pulled him away, stood on her fett and rushed.

"Hey! where are you going?" Kon yelled.

" A hollow has appeared near here! pyon!" she answered.

So that's why she rushed...fucking hollow!,it has ruined the moment!. He was so furious that his head almost exploded. He hit the ground and rushed as well,as his power as a Modified Soul resided on his legs,he ran at high speed. He heard something like a howl,that had to be the hollow. He ran toward the place the howl came from, inside a grove. When he arrived, he saw Pyon at the top of a big monster, with a piglike mask,she was...twisting its arm. The howl he heard before was from the hollow..he indeed was suffering Pyon's grip.

"Doesn't she know any other way to attack?" he wondered, watching the scene. Suddenly, the monster managed to grab Pyon with its free arm. The hollow held her fiercely, as if it wanted to brake all her bones. When Kon saw this, he jump towards the hollow and kick him on the forearm, making him release Pyon.

"Listen to me you bastard!, I'm the only one who can touch Nee-san's body!, so keep your filthy hands away fromt her!" he shouted, but the monster slapped him with such a strength that made Kon kiss the ground. The hollow left him there,he wanted to kill Pyon. She could not move,she felt pain in all her body. The hollow was about tu punch her, but he felt his fist make contact with something hard. When the big hollow pulled off his fist,he saw the orange-haired boy kneeled down. He had protected her, taking all the damage on his back. Kon spat blood.

"What've you done!?,pyon!" she exclaimed,and he finally could see an expression on her face...worrying.

"I won't...let...anyone...touch..Nee-san's body.." he spat another amount of blood,"not...until I..make it mine.."

Pyon changed her expression, now she was decided. She put aside Ichigo Kurosaki's body, in a kind way. He didn't resist,all his body ached,from top to toe. Pyon stoon on her feet and turn her back to Kon.

"Stay here,Pyon" was the only thing she said, before jumping on the hollow's head. She grabbed the edge of its mask and started to pulling it. The beast couldn't do anything, Pyon pulled up part of his mask. She jumped to the ground,and threw the piece of mask she had in her had.Something wet fell on Kon's nose, he looked up and saw gray clouds in the sky. It started to rain, the hollow had already disappeared.

Pyon turned around and glance at Kon. He stood up, shaking his head to remove the water on his face. He walked towards her, his vision blurried.Whe they were face to face,he noticed her white blouse was completely soaked, so he could se through it, her white bra and her slim abdomen. He admired her body..if only he could make her his, just once. Their gazes met, and she smiled..it surprised him. It was a smile that would suit Rukia perfectly. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her close to him,feeling her wet body against his.

His vision was blurried, but he kissed her again. And maybe he had an hallucination,he knew he was going to faint, but he felt her kissing him back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well well,that was so nice xD...what do you think will happen next?,interesting story isn't it?**

**Again,I want to thank Quietshade for helping on translating the fic,so you shall thank her in your reviews as well..**

**and please,Read and review!..I want to know if you like this story...I just got 5 reviews :(..**

**Til next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story by: Sato Miki**

**translate: Sato Miki and QuietShade (Half and Half xD)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

He didn't feel anything but warmth all over his body.But how?,he remembered being under the cold rain.In fact, he could still hear the raindrops hit the ground. He slowly opened his eyes..and looked around..that place was familiar to him. Besides,he was leaning against something soft..a couple of gentle arms were wrapped around him. He could not move...he didn't want to..he was so tired. He looked up and saw Kuchiki Rukia's face.

"What happened?" he asked in a low tone.

"You fainted,pyon" she replied, "I brought you back here, the rain will pass,pyon"

He knew what that place was...they were under the same tree as before. The warmth he felt was beacuse of her embrace.

"Better not get sick,pyon" she said, "Rukia-sama and Ichigo-sama would get angry if we give them theri bodies in a bad state" when she said that,he looked down and met his face. She smiled,and he smiled back. He wanted to rest a little longer,so he closed his eyes.And before he fell asleep, he felt something warmth on his lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Kon woke up again. She still was embracing him,but asleep. He recovered his strength, so he stood up, trying not to wake her up. He looked at the sky,it was cover with orange and scarlet color..it was late...it was almost time to go home. He sighed..at the end...he could not get what he wanted.

"We still have time" he heard a voice behind him. It was Pyon,she rubbed her eyes. She had just woken up. She stood on her feet and walked towards Kon.

"What'dya mean?" he asked, curious. Maybe she...

"We still can do whatever you want.." she said,smiling, "and that means...anything..."

He could not believe it.So he finally made her accept him?, could he make his dreams come true?. It was too good to be true.

"Am I...not dreaming?" he make the question almots inaudible...he was so excited.

In reply, Pyon hit him right on the face. That pain was so real to be dream. But fuck with that!.Kon couldn't hold his happiness, laughed like a fool, he jumped like an idiot, making every type of acrobatics; ballet jumps and back flips.

When he pulled himself together, he asked her.

"You're not kidding, are you?" he just wanted to make sure.

She shook her head."I want to thank you for saving Rukia-sama's gigai."

He cried out, rivers of tears were fallinf from his eyes. He grabbed her by the waits and lift her up,spining around with her.She laughed as well.

"_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!" _he shouted.

He put her down, without releasing her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her, a kiss full with lust...he would kiss more tha her lips later. And she kissed him back! and god,she's really good at it. "This is how it feels being kissed by Nee-san..". But someone interrumpted:

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the two souls pulled apart.That scream scared them as hell..."ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Asano Keigo screamed as if the world would end right now. Damn..Kon knew he was Ichigo's friend.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU ARE INVOLVED WITH KUCHIKI-SAN!" Keigo looked like a ghost,"THAT'S WHY YOU SKIPED CLASSES TODAY!"

Kon really did not know what to do,that fool would ask him questions he could not and must not answer. The only thing he thought was pick up Nee-san's body and rushed.

"DAMN YOU ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!!" as he was running,Keigo's voice was disappearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up, god knows how, not far away from Kurosaki's household. His breath was heavy. He put down Pyon and sat on the ground to pull himself together. Fuck!..they had been seen in an akward situation. If Ichigo get to know that, he'd smash Kon's green pill. He had to think...

"That one was an Ichigo-sama's friend,right? Pyon"

"YES! and the worst thing is we had been seen by that idiot!. What will I tell to Ichigo when he comes back and goes to school!?"

"Tell him it was me who kissed you,pyon. Tell him I did it without warning" she said.

Kon stared at her. Would she lie again for him?,well, would she lie to save the face-butt Ichigo?. "Better not think that..I have his face now",he slapped himself,

"Really?" he asked and she nodded."Thanks". He almost forgot that he could take her already. He was relieved just remembering that. He stood up and took her hand to go home.

"The Kurosaki will arrive an hour later,Pyon. Isshin-sama told me he would be attending a meeting at his daughter's school", she explained. That was like music to his ears, but, only and hour was not enough to make his erotic dreams come true, but he _certainly _would do something with her. What was the less dirty dream he had?, "Got it!. That would be the only one, the rest would be for tonight.

"Listen" he told her,once inside the house. ''now we'll take a bath, both'' he tried hard not to let his nose bleed. ''go change your clothes while I prepare all in there, ok?'' pyon acceded and both went upstairs.

Kon went directly to the bathroom; he quickly got undressed and covered his waist with a towel. He turned on the pipe wrench and the bathtub started to fill. He looked for the shampoo, the soap and a liquid to make a bubble bath. Minutes later, the water was at the top of the bathtub, he poured the liquid and mixed it with his hand to foam the water. Then he heard a knock from the door; ''Come in'' he said and the door opened, letting view a semi naked Rukia, only covered by a short towel. Something got hard in Kon's body...

Pyon closed the door behind her. Come sit here´´ he ordered to her, in a place near to the pipe wrench. She obeyed and he sat after her. He moistened her with a stream of water, which drops traveled the naked back of her, which strongly excited Kon. He too poured water over himself. Then he grabbed the soap and applied it on her shoulders; then it comes the most waited part for him; slowly he removed the towel from her body, letting view Rukia's body in the purest state you could imagine. Kon was fighting with himself, his body told him ''go and fuck her now!!'' but his mind told him the opposite; he knows very well that if he started now he wouldn't stop until god knows when and he only have an hour.

Although he was facing her back, he could observe the shape of rukia's small breasts that he strongly wanted to saw. He admired with passion her perfect figure. He soaped every area could, her back, her arms, her legs, her breast... it wasn't a hard task since the shinigami was short and very thin.

''Turn around'' he told her with a voice that didn't sounds like him.

She obeyed him and Kon could admire completely his nee-san's nakedness ''her body is truly beautiful'' he thought.

''Take this'' he extended the hand with the soap ''now is your turn'' she took it and started to spread it across his chest. He felt like he rose to the sky every time that her hands moved by his well formed abdomen, by his shoulders, by his legs, by his muscular arms…by his neck. It was like being touched by an angel. He couldn't stand the desire and he kissed her fiercely, with passion, biting her lips, like a depredator. And she was good at imitating his technique.

Before he lost control of the situation, he stopped and separated from her. With a movement from his head, he indicated her to enter to the bathtub. And that they did, and with the same ritual as before, they rinsed their bodies. First he to her and then she to him.

Later, they where just playing with the bubbles. Pyon put him a little over the nose and then splashed some water to remove it. Kon in revenge, did the same, but without needing to put foam in her faces; that became an ''aquatic fight'' like when someone plays at the beach. By time they kissed each other in the neck like it was the end of the world.

Five minutes later, they decided to leave, in part because soon Isshin and the girls would return and in other hand, because Ichigo's body played a bad joke on them and got the water dirty with something as nasty as urine. Kon wanted to do a last thing: he took the towel and with it dried every part of his nee-san's body. And obviously he asked her to do the same to him.

Before leaving, he explained something.

''Look, what I want doesn't end here'' he told her ''this was just to get you an idea of what will come. Later in the night, when you make sure that Karin and Yuzu are truly sleeping, I want you to come to my room, as discreet as possible; and come in underwear, _wakatta_ ?''Pyon assented. Then, Kon gave her a last kiss and they left the bathroom.

He entered to his room and threw himself in the bed, remembering all that happened that afternoon and what recently happened. He would have to do an inhuman effort to hold on until the night…but after all, he was a Modified Soul, so he would be able to hold on. What happened earlier was like putting a foot in the sky, and then what would come later would be definitely to reach the sky.

Five minutes later, the kurosaki family arrived, they acted like nothing happened, they make up a story about their day at the school and after that they proceeded to eat dinner. All was going quiet until Yuzu said:

"Oi, Ichi-nii, when we where coming the way home, we saw your friend Keigo runing like crazy. Screaming something like "NO!! IT CAN'T BE!! ICHIGOOO!!"

Kon almost choked with the food, but he hid it very good, it would look very suspicious. And Isshin was already looking weird at him.

''Did you do something to him,Ichi-nii?'' Yuzu asked him. Kon didn't know what to answer, but Pyon saved him again.

''It's because he couldn't believed that Ichigo surpassed him in a test Yuzu-chan'' she explained ''they normally obtained the same grade, but this time Ichigo surpassed him greatly'' she continued ''he couldn't stand the fact that suddenly Ichigo is getting better''

''that's it'' Kon affirmed ''Keigo is an idiot''

Yuzu laughed and they continue with the dinner.

Sleep time came, and with it Kon's desires that everyone just went to sleep already. Before supposedly going to sleep, he went to the bathroom; he washed his face and looked at the mirror. Ichigo reflected in the other side. Suddenly doubt entered in Kon. He was about to do something that his friend's body has never done before. He would be the one to take his virginity and no his owner, Was it alright what he was going to do? He contemplated the image for some moments more, and after thinking about it he decided: "I'll do it, there's no turning back".

----------------------------------------------------

It was almost 1:00 am. Kon was facing upward; he was only wearing a boxer. Suddenly, a knock from the door drew him out of his thought. It had to be her. He rose from his bed, opened the door and found his nee-san in bra and underwear.

The moment has come.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Hello! sorry for being so late,I moved so I don't have internet where I am staying,and I'm at university now!..I'm studying psychology and I love it! that's what I always wanted to study..**

**Thanks to Quietshade,she translated the half of this chapter,please thank her too...**

**so tell me,what'cha think?..**

**next chapter will took a while too...I'm sorry..**

**reviews please! I don't wanna just 5:(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Original story: Sato Miki**

**Translated by: Sato Miki**

Kon felt a strong vibration ran through his body. He had seen her naked already, but for some reason, seeing her in underwear turned him on as well.

"Come in" he said, stepping aside to let her in.

Pyon obeyed him and soon both of them were sitting on the bed, looking at each other, with the moonlight illuminating their faces. Why suddenly did he feel nervious?, he just had made a decision. He hado to start right now, otherwise time will go by so fast.

Then,he slowly approached her, kissing her shoulder,lifting ther lips through her neck, until he finally met her lips.

"I know what you want to do,Pyon" she said. Kon stopped his act and moved inches away from her. "But, are you sure you want to do it?", she asked again.

Kon stayed quiet for a few seconds, after that he gently lied her down on the bed, with him on top of her.

"You know...I was wondering the same few hours ago.." he stated, making a path of kisses, from her belly,passing by the space between her breast until he reached her neck. "I was wondering if really should do this, since this is not my body,and that either is yours" he continued, for every two words he said, he planted little kisses on her chest. "But then I thought, like a human being..." he stopped to gently bit her lips.."who lives on Earth, who can think, and who can feel.." he continued as he pulled away the straps of her bra. "..I have the right to feel pleassure...we both have" he corrected himself."You and I...were born without a body of our own.." he saidm unfastening her bra from behind, "We are what we only have...souls." He tossed the brassiere, exposing the beautiful breasts of Kuchiki Rukia. He made them his. Licking them as if they were the more deliciuos thing in the world...feeling her nipples getting hard.

Pyon was listening to every word Kon said.

"And just for that...we have the same rights as humans do" he spoke as he tasted his Nee-san's face. His hands were going lower and lower until they were on her waist, and then he slowly pulled away her panties, the only thing that was left on her body."The same right to live..." he said as he pulled off his boxer..."to live the same way as they do.." he make himself comfotable, trying not to hurt her because of her low height and slim figure; then he penetrated her. He noticed he winced. He started to thrusting her.

He looked for her hand and strongly interwined with his. His movements were faster and faster, he sighed every time he thrusted in and out. Although she didn't want to show any emotion, he knew she was enjoying it...he could see it all over her face.

They were about to come.

"And the most logic thing for us to do...is.." He could not end his sentence, he cut himself with a little scream...he had came..and very hard. The orgasm relaxed all parts of his body. He tightened his grip on her hand, and she did the same with his. How to describe this?, there were no words. It was something so relaxing, but intense. No doubt he was in Heavens, just for few seconds.

"The most logic thing for us to do is to take the chance to live as they do..when the chance comes to us." He managed to say,breathing with diffcult. He let himself fall gently over her body,exhausted. He needed to rest a bit, because later he will be doing more intense things.

Suddenly he wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and then his lips. Kon was glad she finally made a move, otherwise he would have feel like he was a necrophile.

"You're right" she whispered to his ear. She rolled over so that she was on top of him now.

They did nothing for few minites, they just stayed like that, holding each other, she on top of him. Pyon spoke again.

"When you asked me if I didn't feel anything when you touched me.." she started.."well..the answer is yes.." she rised her head up lo look at him. "After all, this gigai can feel and do most of the functions of a human body..not all of them though."

That caught his attention.

"Then why didn't you do something?...why..didn't you touch me back?" he asked.

"Because I thought I have no right to do that,Pyon, since this is not my body." She explained."Besides...I...like Ichigo-sama.."

That made Kon get up inmediately. Had he heard what he thought he heard?

"You like that butt-face of Ichigo?!" he exclaimed, not believing his ears. "But.." he talked in a lower voice, if he shouted Isshin and the girls will find them out.."if you feel that way...then you must had touched me back.." he remarked.

"That's why I thought I had no right to do that,Pyon. Not having a body of my own,made me think that I should not use other person's body to make my wish come true,Pyon. If I was born as asimple substitue soul,then it is my duty to live and act like one. That's why I did not want to show any emotion to you" she said.

"I see"

"But what you said before, made me realize I was wrong,Pyon."

"I'm glad to hear that. I would have feel like a necrophile if you haven't made a move" he smiled. She smiled at him too and the she kissed him. She kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. It was a clear proof of how much she wanted to do it.

"I gotta an idea." Kon said," From now on, imagine I'm the real Ichigo, and I'll imagine you're my Nee-san. This will make things better, are you agree?" Kon asked. She nodded with excitement."Very well. I'll try to scowl as much as I can. Just an advice." he said, getting closer to her, "If you want to scream, you must cover your face with a cushion, if you don't, you will wake the others." Pyon glance at him with a are-you-challenging-me? look, but that expression was so much like the real Rukia.Kon feel excited so much more than before.

On the small hours, they made all of the dirty dreams of Kon come true. But he let her do whatever she wanted to do with him, so they could me more "active". And,to his surprise, she was so much better than him in sex, more than once he ended up taking his own advice, he had to cover his face with a cushion. Anyway, in every climax they had, they whispered "Nee-san..", "Ichigo-sama" which made the orgasm so much stronger.

Kon went downstairs and then return with a can of whip cream and a strawberry in hands, saying that they were about to make his "sweetest dream come true", and they would do it on the floor, to not get the sheets dirty.

What was this dream about?, easy; they spread each other's body with whip cream and then they eat from it. And they started, Pyon spreading the cream on his body, from the neck to the thighs. He did the same to her. Once they were cover in cream, they approached to each other,and Kon put the strawberry between their mouths.

"Ag youg regdy?" he asked, speaking with difficult because of the strawberry. She nodded.

And the game began with a bite to the fruit from both of them. The objective was kissing the other while eating the strawberry. Kon finishied first and then he kissed and licked her neck to taste de sweet cream. Just seconds later,she ate the fruit and then she licked his shoulders. It was like a race to finish first. But that was the most exciting thing, feeling the partner's lips all over the body. Whoever ended first,takes the best part, which was stay still and wating for his partner to finish the job.

It was funny as well, because the kinda struggled to each other to clean more parts of the body.

Twenty minutes later, we had a winner.

"I finished!" said a victorious Pyon. For Kon there was just her tight left.

Damn it, she was better than him again. But no matter,he just had to end his job.

"It really was funny" she said,once they were on bed again."How do you call this game?" she asked.

Now that she mentioned it, Kon never thought of a name for it. "Mmm...dunno. You won, you name it"

Pyon thought for a moment,and then said:

"Ichigo No Fantasy"

"Nice name" he said.

And then,they just were lying ,facing down, on bed. Naked under the sheets, talking to each other. Kon told her about the little mischiefs he did when he was inside Ichigo's body; stealthy, he approached from behind girls and rised up their skirt to see the underwear. And as running was his ability as modified soul, he was never caught. He also told her how he met Ichigo and Rukia in the real world. Pyon told him about being the most famous Soul Candy between the shinigami girls. And how Rukia had taken a liking to her,Chappy. She was very fond of her now.

"Speaking of her, what can you tell me about Nee-san?"

"What do you want to know,da Pyon?"

"Like...her birthday."

"January 14th." she answered.

"What!!" he exclaimed, "But that's the day after tomorrow!" Damn, he had to get a present for her. He kept making questions.

"Has she ever fallen in love?"

"Well,she felt attracted to a man called Shiba Kaien,Pyon" she said, "But he died being possessed by a hollow. And she said he looked exactly as to Ichigo-sama. They were different just for the color of the hair and eyes."

That caught his attention. Nee-san had fallen for a guy who looked like Ichigo?,then...

"You think she feel the same for Ichigo just for the resemblance?"

"Maybe,Pyon."

"I see. And there was nothing going on between Nee-san and that Kaien guy before he died?"

"No. Kaien-dono was married. Rukia-sama admired his wife,she wished to be like her,Pyon."

"So,Nee-san has never.." but she ended the sentence for him.

"She has never kissed anyone,Pyon. She even know about sex and that kind of stuff,Pyon. Unless she read about that here in real world"

Kon's jaw dropped. Was Nee-san so innocent?.

"Then, how is it you know _so much _about this, because let me tell you, you're damn good. Although you made me go through an odyssey to convice you" he said smling at her.

"Don't forget I'm the soul of a rabbit" she winked at him.

Kon did his best to not burst in laugh. He wanted to kissed her one more time, it was about time she needed to leave. When their lips were about to meet, they heard a noise from the window. He turn around and saw his worst nightmare in front of him.

Ichigo and Rukia had come back.

**GODNESS!! that was so much time I was out!!..I'm really sorry, I didn't feel able to translate this chapter,but I just realized I could! amazing!!..but I think I still need help...**

**so whay you think about it? you liked it? you hated it? please read and review!...what will happen next?? can you imagine? hahahaha**

**well,that's all!**

**sorry for the typos! remember I'm a spanish speaker..**  



	5. Chapter 5

**Original Story: Sato Miki**

**Translate: Sato Miki**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ichigo could not believe his eyes.

This was the worst thing that Kon had done while being inside his body...he didn't expect that. He swallowed hard, he did not know what to say or think. He could take his zanpakuto and stab Kon wherever hurt him the most...but that means hurt his own body, and it had done a lot of things already. Ichigo wanted to shout "What the hell did you do!!", but he would awake his family and they would see such and embarrasing scene. He wanted to run anyway, he could not stand watching himself with Rukia in that situation; but he could _not_ leave this like that. He had to think about something.

Meanwhile, Rukia was watching the real Ichigo and her body without knowing what was happening. But it had to be a sin, judging by the way his partner looked. She saw a scared Pyon.

Kon started to sweat, he never expect they would come back so early. It was 4:00 am. He couldn't speak nor move.

"O..okaeri..". If he ever have spoken nonsense things,that was the best one. Kon saw Ichigo's fist clenched.

"_Temme..._How...dare..you!!" He managed to say, his voice didn't want to come out.

But that was enough. He took out his badge and hit Kon on the stomach so fiercely..he didn't care if he would feel the pain later. A green pill came out from the mouth of his body and fell on the ground. The body looked lifeless, with its eyes open.

Rukia looked at Pyon, as if she wanted to ask what just happened here. But her gigai just looked down.

Ichigo looked around his room.

He found three clothes on the floor. one of them was his own boxer,the other two were a female underwear and a bra.

"Rukia.." he said, his voice sounded angry. "Pick up those clothes and give them to her" he ordered.

She obeyed him, because she realized this was not the time to ask questions. She did what Ichigo said, and Pyon put them on again.

"Go back to Yuzu and Karin's room...please" he sounded kinder this time,but he did not turn around.For some reason,he didn't want to look at her.

Ichigo closed his eyes when Rukia's gigai walked in front of him in underwear. He open them when he hear her close the door,

When the two were out, Rukia asked what happend back there. But Pyon could not say anything, instead, she cried. Rukia was surprised..did she looked like that when she cried?. She didn't want to force Pyon to answer, so they went back to Karin and Yuzu's room.

Both of them came in stealthy, Ichigo's sisters were fast asleep. Rukia put on her special red glove and took out the Soul Candy from her gigai. When she returned to her body, she felt herself weird; a strange feeling ran through her body, specially between her legs. She felt herself different, as if she was another person. She noticed she still had tears in her eyes, so she wiped them away. She put on her pijama. Before she fell asleep, she wondered what the hell was that all about..What did it mean to Ichigo seeing Kon and Pyon together?"

"To be honest...my heart beat so fast when I saw them.." she thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo was still stand, thinking about what he just saw. That bastard of Kon..he dared to..to...to do that, with his body and Rukia's. Everytime he remembered the scene, he felt goosebumps. Now he can't take off the image from his mind, the image of himself and Rukia lying on the same bed. He shook his head, trying to not think about that.

He decided to return to his body. When he was in, he felt it sticky and it smelled like a sweet. He felt it differet, as if it was of another guy. His chest,his arms, his legs..every part part of him was different. "Great, I feel weird and I haven't done anything.."

He glance at the ground and saw the green pill on it, and a can of whipe cream too. Ichigo picked up the two objects. "Kon..what in the world did you do?" he spoke to the gikongan,not sure if he was heard by it. He left the two things on the desk,

There was nothing he could do, just to try to sleep, although he was sure as hell he wasn't going to sleep the rest of the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And just as he thought, he couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Everytime he tried, the image of what he had seen before popped up on his mind again. "It wasn't me..it wasn't me." He kept telling that to himself..he needed to do that...to not feel odd with his own body, but it was pointless.

He sighed, he had to go to school in spite of his bad night, after all, the Soul Society said the Arrancars wouldn't attack for three days, at least. He got up and decided to take a bath. He didn't now why, but being inside the bathroom made him feel weird.

He put on his uniform and was about to go downstari to have breakfast when he noticed something: his schoolbag was nowhere. He looked for it but he couldn't find it. "Did they go to school yesterday?" he wondered. If that's the case, his day would be a mess. Accepting his fate and whatever it could bring to him, he choose to go to school. He would ask Tatsuki or Chad for notes and he would face whatever he had to face.

So he went downstairs. His sisters and his father were having breakfast.

"Goooooooooooooooooood morniiiiiiiiing Ichigoooooooooooo!" a flying punch was his father's greeting. Ichigo dodged it and as he was not in the mood, he sent his father backt to the table with a furious kick.

"Ohaiyo, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said.

"Ohaiyo.."

And he sat on a chair to have breakfast.

"Ohaiyo,Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said again.

Ichigo almost choke on his food when he heard her name. When the boy saw her coming, the scene from last night popped up again on his mind, and his body had those weird feelings again. His heart beat fast, his blood ran so fiercely through the veins. He was almost shaking.

What Ichig did not know was that Rukia had the same sensations.

"Ichi, are you OK?, your face is all red" Karind asked, and Yuzu noticed that too.

"I-it's nothing..I..think..I scratched too much my nose." It was the only thing he thought for an answer. Is it possible for him to blush on a time like this?..He had nothing to be ashamed of..he did not do anything!.

When Rukia sat in front of him, they stared at each other. Ten seconds later, they looked away.

"Rukia-chan, did you also scratch too much your nose?" Yuzu said as she noticed the blush on the cheeks of the raven-haired girl. She looked at Ichigo, as if she was asking what his sister was talking about. He gave her a "tell-her-yes" look.

"Eh...yes,it itches." she replayed with a fake smile..she did want to now what she was talking about.

Ten minutes later, both of them were leaving. On their way to school, there was silence. The girl was thinking about asking Ichigo about last night, but everytime she opened her mouth, words won't come out. There was something that could not allow her to speak. Unitl now,Ichigo didn't notice that Rukia did not have her schoolbag either.

"Where's your bag?" he spoke for the first time since they left the house.

"Don't know..I didn't find it." she said, feeling relieved of speaking words again.

"I didn't find mine either...you think those two went to school yesterday?"

"No, I think they pretended to go, to not make us look suspiciuos for not going to school, both of us. Perhaps they forgot our bags somehwere. Didn't you ask Kon about it?"

"Nah, I didn't feel like talking to him last night.." And it was true, he didn't want to hear that annoying voice of that plushie.

They didn't talk again after that.

The two shinigami got to school 15 minutes later. When they entered their classroom, Ichigo and Rukia saw all their friends gathered around Keigo,who had two rivers of tears falling down on his cheeks. All of the guys stared at the two of them. Ichigo had a bad feeling...maybe Kon did something worse...but how? and what?.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU BETRAYER!! YOU'RE INVOLVED WITH KUCHIKI-SAN!!" Keigo yelled.

"What the heck are you talking about Keigo?" he questioned,but he could imagine the answer.

"Asano said he saw you both...kissing.." Tatsuki explained.

Ichigo's heart sank. Damn Kon! to top it off he let himself being seen by Keigo! When he came back to home, he would rip that plushie off.

"Is that true Kuchiki-san?" Chizuru asked. All their classmates looked at her, as if they wanted to hear "yes". Rukia didn't know what to do. A kiss was a way of greeting..wasn't? Then why all of them make such a scandal?

"Of course it's not true!, we don't know what are you talkin' about! you know I wouldn't do things like that!" Ichigo shouted.

"OH! YOU WOULDN'T?! THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?!" Keigo exclaimed, putting on his desk a couple of schoolbags. They were Ichigo's and Rukia's. Oh god, now he was so lost. " You ran away when I saw you in the middle of _the act_! you left your bags behind!, this is enough evidence to proove what I say, isn't it?"

"Nee nee, looks like you've been caught in action, Kurosaki-kun" the orange-haired boy heard a voice behind: it was Hirako Shinji. "None would've thought you got your nice side.."

That's it. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Keigo was enough problem to put up with another one.

"WHAT I DO IT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS" he yelled. He didn't know what to say. He took his bag and the he sat on his respective seat. Rukia did the same, but not as angry as him. Luckyley, the teacher arrived and the classes started. He tried to pay attention to what the professor said, but he couldn't. He knew Chad, Inoue and Ishida wouldn't believe it was him; surely they figured out it was Kon. But Keigo was the real problem. He made such a scandal and it's worse, he told everyone about it! And now Hirako would bother him too, and Ichigo had enough of that guy saying "Join the vizards Ichigo.."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was lunch time, and Ichigo rushed from his classroom, he didn't want to hear questions about the thread. He went to the roof, he needed fresh air. He lied down on the ground, watching the beautiful blue sky.

"Oi, Ichigo." a voice startled him. It was Rukia.

And then again, his blood ran through his veins so fast..and so did his hear beating. "Fuck!..stop beating!..well,not that fast!" he thought as he brought his hand to his uneasy chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Rukia hit him hard on his head. "Hey!" he complained.

"Nothing??, there IS SOMETHING happening here and I want to know!" she yelled at him.

"And what the hell you want to know!?"

"I want to know what happened last night; why Asano made such a scandal and.." she paused before going on.." I want to know why I feel this way everytime I see you..."

That last statement caught his attention . Did she feel the same way?

"This way?"

"Yeah...my heart is beating so fast..and my blood runs through my veins at the same speed" The boy was surprised; those were the same reactions he had. "Besides, since last night I feel a bit of pain...here" Ichigo almost had a nose-bleeding. Rukia was touching herself..._down there._

"Damn it Rukia! don't touch yourself there in front of a guy!" he yelled, blushing.

"Why? Is it bad?"

"Yes!..well, not that bad..is just.." he scratched his head. How on earth was he suppose to talk about.._those things _to her? He sighed. "Well, if you feel that way..and if you feel a bit of pain..in that part..it because...what Kon and Chappy did last night." He explained, his face as red as tomatoes. The damn scene never left him alone.

"And..what exactly did they do?" she crossed her arms on her chest.

Shit, how could he explain that?. He has never talked about..sex..to anyone.

"Look Rukia, this is not the right place to talk about it. I promise you when we get home I tell you everything you want to know. Ok?"

"Why not now?"

"Because I don't want anyone to hear me talking about this."

Rukia look at him with doubt, but then she nodded. Ichigo was glad she accepted, he needed to prepare himself for that chat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the day was calm. Nobody dare to ask Ichigo about the "kissing scene with Rukia"...he had a face as mad as the devil itself.

When they were home, Ichigo asked Rukia to go to his bedroom in thirty minutes, he wanted to talk to that stupid modified soul.

Once he was in his room, he took the green pill and the plushie lion and got into the closet; surely he was going to loose his head while talking to the plushie, so he decided to do it inside the closet so that none of his family heard them. Ichigo put the pill on the stuffed mouth and then the plushie started to move. The little lion touched his belly.

"Bastard! that really hurt!" he complained, pointing the strawberry boy with his fake nail.

"You are the bastard here! How dare you to do..._that_..while I'm gone!?"

"I have my urges too!, besides, I was alone with Nee-san's body..it was a great chance!"

"But you used _my _body!"

"What did you expect?..you wanted me to use you father's body?...besides, you should be thankful, I fixed your body..it's not a virgin and impotent one anymore. Nee-san's skin is so sooooft" the lion whispered.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted as he hit the stuffed animal.

"Why are you so angry?, your body had to go through this sometime!"

"But when I'm inside my body! not another strange soul!"

"You bastard! you were lucky to be born with a body of your own!" Kon cried out, "You cand do whatever you want whenever you want!, I have the same right to do it but I can't!. I'm a living soul as all of you and I deserve to have the same right as you humans have!. The most logic thing for me to do is to take the chance when it comes to me!. Last night I could feel the same things as humans feel!, I could forget that I was born as a Modified Soul which they want to destroy next day!, I forgot about everything!"

Ichigo remembered the day he met Kon. When he had told him he has the same right to live and because of that he would never kill anyone or anything. At that moment, Ichigo wondered what did he feel to be inside a real body...and keep on scaping the death.

"Besides.." Kon continued, seeing as Ichigo didn't answer. "You were going to be and old man when you fuck for the first time...someone had to do something about it"

"_Konoyaro!.._now my friend Kiego made such a scandal because he saw you!..and because of you I feel weird"

"What's the matter?, does your _little friend_ get hard every minute? " Kon laughed."It's asking you for more!..but don't worry! I can take care of that if you feel impotent!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed as he hit the plushie again. Kon threw himseld to Ichigo's face and then a fight between human and plushie began. Suddenly, somebody opened the door and both fell on the ground.

"What were you doing in there?" it was Rukia.

"Nee-san!" Kon hugged her leg."It's soo good to see you!" She tried to take the plushie off from her leg, "Nee-san! I know tomorrow is your birthday!, I'm gonna give you a bunch of kisses and hugs!, and if you want to we can.." but he couldn't end the statement. Ichigo hit him with his Shinigami Substitute badge. A green pill came out from the plushie.

"That will keep him quiet for a while" he said.

"Thanks. Now, I came to hear what you promised to tell me."

He winced, he almost forget he had to talk to Rukia about last night. And judging by the look on her face, she wouldn't be satisfied until she gets her answers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey guys..did ya miss me? hehe..it's been a while I know..but it's hard for me to translate,really..nobody wants to help me u.u..and those who want are always busy..**

**Again,sorry for my typos, I don't have a Beta or something like that hehe..so please,understand u.u**

**anyway,what ya think? good? awful? tell me xD**

**next chapter will be sooo funny!! xD..just imagine..Ichigo talkin about sex to Rukia xDD..**

**Read and Review! and if it's possible,recommend this fic xD**

**byebye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Original Story: Sato Miki**

**Translate: Sato Miki**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"And?, are you going to tell me about that?" Rukia ased, crossing her arms on her chest.

Ichigo knew he could not run away this time, even if he could, the damn girl would chase after him until he decided to talk about...sex. He asked for courage, so he won't say something stupid.

"Yes. Sit down please." he said and Rukia sat on his bed. He was standing in front of her...'how can I start this talk?' he thought.

"Well, what do you want to know first?"

"What happened last night" she responded. Did she really need to start from that?...anyway, that was the root of this mess. "What did Kon do to make you so angry?"

"He...slept with Pyon, when they were inside our bodies.." he said, blushing. This was the first time he would talk about sex.

"Just that? what's wrong with sleep with someone?" she wanted to knoe, because she didn't see anything abnormal in that.

_Clearly she doesn't know our meaning of the statement_ sleep with, he thought.

"Well they..." he sighed, "slept together...when they were naked". It was getting hard for him to speak the words. She raised and eyebrow.

"And...?" The orange haired boy was desperate, this woman was _that_ naive about this theme? did he have to tell her _all_ details about this?

"Look, here in the real world, when a man and a woman are going to sleep together...and naked, is because they are going to..." he was extremely nervious," they are going to...connect their bodies!!" he finally said.

"Connect them?, and how?"

He begged for Kami to take his soul right now.

"Well..." he scratched his head, "there are certain parts of our bodies that allow the connection".

"And what are those?" she asked. The teen boy felt the urge to punch the girl in front of him.

"They are...the ones we have...be...between our..l-legs"

"You mean this one?" she asked, touching herself _down there_ again. Now he had a nose bleeding, and the certain part between just hardened

"I told you not to touch yourself there in front of a guy!" he yelled.

"But you also said there's nothing wrong with it" she retorted.

"And there is not..but only if the girl and the boy have a long time relationship." he told her.

"I know you for a long time now" she said. Ichigo's heart beat faster.

"But that's not the kind of relationship I'm talking about" Was it him or the atmosphere was heating up? At this rate he couldn't explain anything to her, and she would be more confused. So he decided to push away all the shame and get to the point. He looked for one of his middle school books, so he could show her what was he talking about.The he sat besides her.

"Listen.." He opened the book where pictures of the female and male bodies were drawn on its pages. Rukia seemed very interested. "..The 'connection' I'm talking about can be done thanks to these parts.." he pointed the genitals of both draws. "Female body has...an opening..where the man's part can get it..it is called..int--intercourse.." his hands were shaking.

"When the man's penis penetrates woman's vagina.." she said suddenly.

"WHAT!!..How do you..!"

"It is written under the picture"

"Ah,yeah..you're right." He was doing his best to not mention 'penis' and 'vagina', and she said those words so bluntly.

"So, when you say intercourse..is it something like this?" She saked, drawing on her sketchbook. _Just where does she take that sketchbook from?_ When she finished, she showed it to Ichigo, and the boy almost faint at the sight. Rukia did understand what intercourse means...she drew two rabbits in a...bizarre position.

"Rukia! don't draw such things!" he exclaimed.

"Is it wrong?"

"It's not..but.." he sighed deeply. Ichigo realized that he had to explain so much to her, and that incluides porn. But now he had to end this explanation."I'll tell you later,let me finish this."

He told her that 'love making' is the intercourse two people do when they have a serious relationship and love each other; a 'virgin' is a person that has never done and intercourse before; when someone is force to do it, it is call rape, and it's a crime. And he also told her that there are people that just do it for pleasure, they don't love each other. They just 'have sex'.

"And what do they do that for then?" she asked.

"They do it to feel...an..orgasm" he looked away. This conversation was heating up the atmosphere. None would have ever imagined Kurosaki Ichigo talking about sex to a girl...to _Rukia_.

"Why? Is an intercourse that great?" Ichigo's face was as red as Renji's hair.

"I don't know..I have never done it...at least not while I'm in my body." He said. "That's why I got angry. Kon did it using my body. It was supposed to be me the one who use my body to do that..."

"You wanted to have an intercourse with me?"

"NO!" He yelled. That question scared him like hell."What I mean is...it was supposed to be me the one who use my body to do that...when I found that special person to me. I've never had that kind of relationship, where it's no longer wrong to touch yourself in front the other person...a relationship where it's no longer wrong to touch that person.

And then, he explained about how humans did it to procreate.

"How could they create a new human just by doing that?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, this chat was taking too long. But he had to keep on going, so he told her all about sexual reproduction. From women's period to fecundation and contraceptives. _Contraceptives...Oh god!..Do female gigais have the same fuctions as real female bodies?..because if they do.._

"Hey Rukia...have you ever...err...bled..from..you know.._down there?"_ Ichigo asked, afraid of the answer.

"No. Urahara told me this gigai is more like a human body, but no _exactly_ as human body" she said, "He told me I have to spend more time inside it to be 100 percen sycronized with it, so it can be exactly like a human body"

Ichigo was relieved. He knew Kon. That plushie gets excited too fast to think about use protection.

The orange-haired boy continued his explanation, which was gettig harder every minute. It's been two and a half hour since he started the conversation. _Damn, I feel like I'm in an endless tale_. But it did have an end...when Yuzu knocked the door asking them to go downstairs for dinned.

"One more thing...why do I feel weird when I see you?" she asked, Ichigo got really nervous.

_It's asking you for more!!_

He shool his head, he didn't want to remember Kon's words,becuase...maybe the plushie was right. Mybe he wanted...Rukia. _No!, I don't want Rukia!..at least not my soul! it's just the damn hormones!...sometimes I hate to be a teenager._

"Err...I don't know.."

He regreted that. Rukia kicked him.

"I know you do, don't pretend you don't" she scowled.

_Damn..._

"Well,when your body has an intercourse for the first time...it is possible to have the need of doing it again" he said, blushing.

"So, what I feel is..the need of doing an intercourse?" Ichigo nodded. "And what if I don't do it?"

He thought about it...what if he refuse to do it?, would his organism protest? would he have to hold those odd feelings? what if they are stronger than his own wil? would he...end up surrending?

"Well..if you don't do it...you will keep having those feelings..in fact...I think they'll get stronger"

They kept quiet. Ichigo could feel the awkwardness of the moment...their breaths were the only thing they heard. Until Rukia broke the silence.

"And you feel the same?"

He did not want to admit it...but he nodded,ashamed.

"Interesting" she said.

"What?"

"Everything you said to me..it's very interesting. Maybe I'll try..."

Ichigo's heart sank. Is she going to ask him to...?

"Are you saying you want..." he swallow hard.

"Yes."

_Oh Kami! please no!..don't make her ask me to...please no!..because if she does...I'm afraid I'm gonna say yes. And I don't want to! I cand handle it!...I can fight thousand of hollows wherever they are and whenever. But this??..._

"I'll try...to ask Chappy about how she felt!"

And then again,Ichigo was relieved.

When they were having dinner, Ichigo was thinking about the whole conversation,and for some reason, he couldn't stop glancing at Rukia. He shook his head everytime he realized what he was doing. _Shit...this is driving me crazy.._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0

Ichigo spent the rest of the noon lying on his bed. Tomorrow there was no school.

Later on that night...he couldn't sleep. Kon's voice was echoing in his mind.

_I know tomorro is your birthday!_

Birthday..do shinigamis have special dates like birthdays? why would they celebrate the day they were born when they're already dead? Did Rukia celebrate her birthday? did anyone get her presents?...and why is he thinking about her again?!

_"I could forget that I was born as a Modified Soul which they want to destroy next day!, I forgot about everything!"_

Stupid Kon,"That plushie only fucks my life"

But..Was it true what he said?..could he fogert about everything juys by doing that?. If Ichigo had the chance, could he forget about the guilt he felt for his mother's death? could he forget about the enemies he had to figh?..could he forget about...his inner-hollow that was eating his soul?. If he had the chance...

"Damn it! he whispered, rollinv voer his bed, "Kurosaki Ichigo..are you really considering the chance to do it with Rukia?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Speaking of birds and bees..**

**Hey guys, it's been a long time..I know..but I'm a lazy girl hehehehe.**

**Today I'm not sorry for the typos..you know why?...THE HELL WITH TYPOS! xD I don't care about them anymore..as long as you can understand what I mean,it's enough..I started this..then I'll finish this, alone...don't need the help of nobody ¬¬..I didn't need it to learn english...xD**

**you know,I added some lines that aren't in the original story...I wanna make this version..funnier xD..I'll push away all my shame to write this! xD..**

**hope you liked it **

**leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Rukia was lying on his bed, between Karin's and Yuzu's bed. The twins were sleeping peacefully, but the shinigami was staring at the ceiling.

She learnt so much this evening about intercourse, having children and stuff like that. She could not stop thinking about that, she found it very interesting.

Though...she was born as a human being. If she had lived in the human world after she was born, could she have learnt and experecienced everything Ichigo told her? could she have a relatonship like the ones Ichigo said? She'd never know.

But,if she hadn't gone to Soul Society, she wouldn't have met Renji and his friends, she wouldn't have been guided by Kaien-dono; and her meeting with Ichigo was thanks to the fact she was a shinigami sho studied at the Academy and then was adopted by Kuchiki Clan. Sometimes she wondered how she and her sister Hisana died together...they had to die together because both of them went to the same place in the Soul Society. Rukia was kinda afraid of asking this to her brother.

The only thing she knew about herself was that on January 14th, she was picked by an old couple. They told her about the birthdays,special dates for humas at the living world.So, tomorrow is going to be her birthday...birthday? or I-was-picked-up-day? Rukia lived with the old couple until they died. She had to live by her own since then.

_"__Well,when your body has an intercourse for the first time...it is possible to have the need of doing it again"_

She thought about Ichigo's words.

Her gigai was like a human body, so she could have functions of a human body. So that means she felt the need of doing what Chappy did.

_"And you feel the same?"_

The orange-haired boy nodded to this question. So he wanted to do it too. Both of them wanted.

But he said so many things that got Rukia confused; she no longer knew what was wrong and what was correct. There were people who did it because they loved each other...and there were people that only did it because they wanted to feel pleasure...what did she feel?

She wanted to know what it feels,that's right...but Ichigo was important to her...

What did she want to do?

Rukia shook her head. She tried to sleep, tomorrow she would talk to Chappy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo woke up early that morning. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was hungry.. "Looks like too much thinking made me feel hungry" he thought, scratching the back of his head.

He got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast He saw Yuzu in a hurry.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" he asked.

"I need some ingredients to make breakfast, so I'm going to buy them"

"Don't bother, I'll go. Tell me what you need."

"_Arigato Ichi-nii!"_

The girl gave him a list of the ingredients she needed. Ichigo said he'd be back in thirty minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo was walking back to his house, carrying a bag with the spices.

On his way, he saw a shop, and something un the displayer caught his attention. He moved closer to see what it was.

And he thought about Rukia.

_I know tomorrow is your birthday!_

Today was Rukia's birthday...

"No!, don't even think about that!" he said to himself. He wasn't the type of guy who gave presents to everyone...only to his sisters. Not even to his own father! Ichigo shook his head and walked away.

But he stopped on his tracks. He looked back. And as if an invisible hand pushed him, he went back to the shop.

"I AM really going mad." he whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"I'm back!" Ichigo said, closing the door behind. "Here is what you needed Yuzu" he left the bag on the table.

"Thank you so much Ichi-nii!" Yuzu noticed that his brother was also carrying a box with his left arm. "What's that?"

Ichigo tried not to blush...at least not too much so Yuzu could not notice it.

"Um...nothing important. Tell me when breakfast is ready" his sister nodded.

The boy went upstairs, and when he was up there, he saw Rukia leaving her room.

When Rukia looked at him, she froze. She was feeling all that Ichigo told her yesterday; she wondered if Ichigo felt the same way.

And he did. He was frozen as well. Everything he told her and all the he though last night popped up in his mind. He took a look at the box he was carrying. Should he give it to her now?

"O..ohayo" Rukia greeted.

"Ohayo" Ichigo greeted back.

There was an akward silence.But he broke it.

"Come to my room" He motioned her.

They got int and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is it..is it true that today is your birthday?" Ichigo was a bit nervious.

Rukia was surprise by his question.

"Well..yes...but I don't know what I should celebrate.." she shrugged.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. He did not know what to do...this wasn't like giving Yuzu and Karin a present. He didn't even know why the hell he bought that in the first place!

So he just took the box and gave it to her. As simple as that.

"This is for you" he said, not looking at her eyes.

For her? Of course, it's common to give presents on this dates. But, Ichigo was giving her something...that's really odd. She thought he was too cold to do this kind of things.But a change is awlays good.

"Thank you" She smiled at him ad he blushed.

When she took the box, her hands touched Ichigo's for a moment. This contact made their hearts beat faster than before. Her hands look so small compared to his. Ichigo removed his hands from the box, as if he had touched something hot.

Rukia felt...disappointed?. Someway she wanted to keep that contact. _Maybe my so called hormones are going mad..._

When she opened the box, a pair of long ears,brown eyes and whiskers was the first she saw. It was a rabbit.

"I just got it. They told me it's female" he said.

Rukia was shocked. It was incredible...she always wanted to have a real rabbit in her hands, to stroke it until she got tired, and to treat it like her own child. And now, a white female rabbit was on her lap, looking for food.

The raven haired girl lift the animal up,as if she wanted to make sure it wasn't and illusion. Then she hugged her new pet so hard, feeling its soft skin againts her chest.

"Oi Rukia!!, calm down!, you could kill it! it's only two months old!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia obeyed.She was so happy.

"Thank you so much Ichigo!!" and without realize, she kissed him on the lips.

But it didn't last, it was a 3-seconds-kiss. When they pulled apart,their faces were red.

Those three seconds were like three minutes or three hours for them.Rukia's blood was running through her veins so fast, her face was as red as a tomato ad her lips were burning. Not to mention her heart was about to blow up. Was that the sexual arouse?

"Why d-did..you do that?" he asked, looking away. He just couldn't look at her.

"A kiss...is just a way to say thanks." she said.

"But you kiss on the cheek to say thanks.."

"Oh...sorry."

He glanced at her and she did the same. Suddenly, the enviroment started to heat up...and his face was getting closer to hers...or it was her who was getting closer at him? When their faces were inches apart, he looked away. He couldn't do it. And she felt disappointed again.

"Ichi-nii! breakfast is ready!"

Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.When Rukia heard her, she left the room,without a word.

Did she get mad at me? Ichigo wondered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

**After thousand years,I'm finally back! I wanna tell you I'm taking english classes...but because I need them...it is a requirement of my school. I need it to graduate from college. The placement test put me in level 2 of 3!! so,I just need to study for a year and that's it! xD**

**And then again,I'm not sorry for the typos,I'll try and do this alone...**

**just three chapters left!**

**don't forget to read and review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

When she left his room, Ichigo touched his lips...that was his very _first_ kiss, however, he felt as if it wasn't the first one, that he had touched those lips with his before...and more than that. Kon will pay for this, Ichigo thought. But he didn't know that a certain raven-haired girl had the same feeling as him. Rukia felt that wasn't the first time she kissed Ichigo as well.

When she was downstairs,the youngest of the Kurosaki's daugther greeted her happily.

"Good morning Rukia-cha..!" but the girl stopped herslef as she saw the little animal that Rukia was holding. "_So cuteeee!"_ Yuzu exclaimed. The raven-haired girl hold out her arms,giving to the little girl the female rabbit. She knew Yuzu loved cute things...and rabbits were one of them of course!

"Where did you get it Rukia-chan?!" Yuzu asked, stroking the rodent.

"Ichigo gave it to me" she said, with a forced smile.

"Ichi-nii?!" she could not believe her ears ."And why would he do such a nice thing?!"

"Because...today's my birthday"

Yuzu's eyes widened. She couldn't believe his brother gave something to someone and that someone was Rukia. And it was her birthday today!

"Congratulations!" she hugged Rukia tightly, but not that tight so the new Kurosaki pet won't suffocate. "Otosan! otosan! today is Rukia's birthday!" she yelled while running to her father's office. And just five seconds later, Rukia heard big steps coming from near the living room. Isshin was running furiously to meet his "third daughter".

"Rukia-chan! congratulations!" he yelled,hugging the little shinigami "We have to celebrate!"

"Don't bother,Kurosaki-san" she said, a bit embarrassed.

Isshin saw his son coming down and he immediately punched him on the face. The hit made Ichigo went back upstairs.

"My son! you're such a gentleman!" Isshin said.

"What the hell are you talking about,old man?!" Ichigo asked, running down the stairs and kicking his dad on his abdomen.

"You..gave Rukia-chan..a present!" he managed to say, he was still recovering from the kick. "You have never given something to anyone! just Yuzu and Karin!...not even me, you ungrateful son!" Isshin was crying two rivers from both of his eyes.

"Ah.." was all Ichigo blush didn't let him speak another word.

"Nee, Rukia-chan, what is its name?" Yuzu asked, stroking the rabbit's head.

"Chappy!" she answered with a wide smile.

Chappy again?! Her gikongan was named after that ridiculous fictional character as well! _She does have a trauma with that rabbit...she has it all over her skin!_

Minutes later, all of them were sitting at the table, taking their respectives breakfasts; they left Chappy inside a box with a few grass and minced carrots. Ichigo's father wanted to make a toast for Rukia with orange juice, but Ichigo and Karin seemed not to care about it. It's not a big deal after all, the thought. But they said "Cheers!" anyway.

"My beloved daughter!" Mr. Kurosaki said, addressing to the raven-haired girl,"Today is a special day for you and all of us! so you must have fun as you deserve!" he continued, "And that's why Ichigo is going to take you out my dear! You'll have him all afternoon just for yourself!" he pointed to his son.

The orange-haired boy choked with his food. After he hit himself on the chest so that the food could pass through,he yelled at his father.

"What the hell are you saying?! I won't do it! I'm not taking her out!" _Because I'm not going to...date her! My mind is too busy thinking about all that has happened and thinking about her and this freak just asked me to take her out?!_

"My son, I don't think you heard me, I didn't _ask you to_, I said _you are going to_ take her out!."

"Of course .NOT, you bastard!" he shouted, he has never felt embarrassed about insulting his dad and he won't start now.

"You are going to take her out or you will recieve no monthly payment!"

Fukc...why does he always use that chantage? he hated it because it worked. Ichigo liked to save money to buy new clothes and spicy to mention he bought food at school with that money. He had no other choice, but he refused to say "Ok, I'll take her out!", so he kept silent. Isshin understood immediately.

"Excellent! after you're done go upstairs, get dress properly and think about a place where you can go and have fun together!"

For some reason, Rukia thought that Isshin wanted them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they were done, the did what Mr. Kurosaki asked them to do....or _ordered_ them to do.

Rukia decided to take a shower, because she sould talk to Chappy in private. When she was in the bathroom, she swallow the grin pill and felt herself being expelled from her own body.

"Rukia-sama..." Chappy whispered, looking down. The mod soul was still sad about what she did with Kon the other night. She wanted to cry.

"Don't worry" Rukia said, placing her hand on Chappy's shoulder. "I'm not mad if that's what you think" she smiled at her. Chappy looked at her. "I do want to talk about it, but not to punish you" The mod soul raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo explained some things to me...but I want you to tell me...what you felt in that moment" the raven-haired girl asked to her beloved gikongan.

The substitute soul looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo was lying on his bed, thinking.

He just had his first kiss from the girl he never expected to kiss. He didn't want to accept it, but he liked to feel her lips on his...they were so soft and warm,so tender that made him wondered what a deeper kiss with Rukia would be one of those that the stupid and corney TV dramas showed.

Ichigo didn't know what to do anymore...he wanted to get rid of those thoughts but nothing arround him was helping. And to top it off he's going on a date with her; first kiss and first date. Where should he take her to? Rukia wasn't an ordinary girl, should they go to a restaurant? "_We just had breakfast you idiot" _maybe to the theater? _"it's not opened yet"_...then where? He knew she loved high places..._an amusement park?_ Yeah, that definitely would be the right place to go, Ferris Wheel and Roller Coaster would be the perfect things for her. Andy perharps they could go to the top of a hill where the whole town can be seen.

"Just look at you, you're acting as if you were going to confess!"

He needed to relax. A cold shower would help.

He got up, took a towel and went to the bathroom. When he was in front of the door, he noticed it was opened, but not completely. He heard a noise coming from inside so he took a look from the slim opening and what he saw was something that got his blood frozen up.

Rukia was sitting on the floor, with nothing but a towel on her lap. Ichigo had a side-view of her. He could see her perfect arched back, her slim belly, her well-toned legs. He noticed something green by her side..was it her gikongan? was she talking to Chappy? But before he could answer his own questions, something happened; Rukia stood up and turned her back to him, giving him a full view of her ass. He felt his heart stop beating...and certain part between his legs hardened. He suddenly had the urge to get in the room and take her with all his might.

But before he could do such an stupid act,he closed the door silently, so that she wouldn't know that someone _was peeking._He went back to his room.

He laid down on his bed and he felt his heart start beating again, but the bulge between his legs was still there. He sighed and did the most obvious thing to do; he brought a hand down,unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He took his manhood out and started to stroking himself. He didn't do it often, but he was sure as hell he needed to do it NOW.

God, he never thought she was that beautiful, such a perfect body she had. Every part of her body was worth seeing. He wondered if her skin was as soft and warm as her lips...he pictured themselves, naked in the bathroom, he was touching her legs, her belly...her breasts...her sex. His strokes were going faster and harder as he imagined Rukia touching him back,as if the hand in his sex was Rukia's and not his own. He imagined he kissed her again, with lust and passion this time, their tongues battling in a slow but sensual fight for dominance.

"Rukia..." he _moaned_ her name as he came, feeling the hot and wet fluids on his palm.

"Wow.." he was gasping, "that was..." he began but stopped himself as he looked his now dirty hand. He clenched it.

_You're becoming like that stupid and insolent plushie by the minute...you have to calm down._

But as the normal teenager he was, he didn't regret what he did and let alone _why_ he did it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once they were ready, the left the house. Isshin gave Ichigo a lot of money so that his third daughter could have an unforgetable date."Make sure she has fun" what the last thing his father said before shutting the front door on their faces. What was wrong with that freak? the boy wondered.

The amusement park Ichigo decided to go was huge, so they will have a long day. It was Rukia's first time being in a place like that and he knew she wouldn't go home until she tramps the whole place.

When they arrived, Rukia immediately wanted to get into the Ferris Wheel,it was almost 300 meters high; she was so fascinated with the idea of seeing the whole town once they were on the top. After that, they got into the Roller Coaster, which almost made Ichigo throw up; his companion didn't get enough with one ride...she was satisfied after _three times._

But he was enjoying it, he liked hanging out there with Rukia...the bought ice-creams, they even entered the Haunted House which scared Ichigo as hell; Rukia wasn't scared,not a bit, "I've seen worse things, believe me" she said. And there was one thing Ichigo enjoyed the most; Rukia's smile, he liked it very much. She looked so happy, like a child going out for the first time. It was then when Ichigo thought the date was worth.

"Ichigo, what's that?" she asked, pointing a tall tower not too far from was as high as the Ferris Wheel.

The oranged-haired boy looked at the tower, and the answer came to his mind.

"I think it's a bungee jumping"

"And what is it about?" Rukia inquired.

"It's about jumping from that tall tower while you're connected to a large elastic cord. If you weren't it'd be I didn't know there was one here in Karakura" He explained.

Ichigo noticed a new bright on Rukia's eyes, as if shw were excited. _Wait a second...is she thinking of jumping from there?! she must be crazy!_ But she loved high places, so she had to be extremely excited about jumping.

"Let's go there!" she said and dragged him to said place.

_She is indeed out of her mind..._

They noticed there were around fifty people on the row, waiting for their turn. Then he saw a sign, two words were written on it, and those were the two words that scared him as hell: _In pairs._

.. This can be happenig! He had to jump with her. He had never tried something like that,and God knew he was afraid of it.

"Rukia...are you sure you want to go?" he asked with a voice that didn't seem to be his own.

"Of course I am!" She was really excited about it. The she looked at him with a smirk. "I didn't think you were that coward. I thought men accepted any challenge,but I realize I was wrong."

Ok,that was a stab to his pride. Did she just call him a coward?

"I'm not a coward. Let's get in the row!" now he dragged her to the end of the row.

They waited 15 minutes until it was their turn to shinigami got into the elevator that would take them to the top; when they arrived, the could see the whole amusement park from there. Ichigo was a bit scared, but that didn't matter, he would show her he wasn't any coward.

A man asked them where they wanted to be hooked by: the waist or the ankles. Rukia said by the ankles.

Once they were safetly hooked, they were ready to jump. "Hold each other" the man ordered._Wha..hold each other?!_ he supposed it was necessary so the arms won't get in the way while falling. But he had spent the whole day avoiding any physical contact with Rukia so that he would not do any stupid act!

And then he felt an arm wrapping around his waist. It was Rukial. That simple gesture made him forget all of his worries and gave him the courage to hold her as well.

Now it was the time.

3.....2.....1...

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_

They scream with all the energy their lungs let them; they heard the wind pass too hard by their ears; their heart beat fast....not a single battle with a hollow could compare with all they were feeling at that moment.

Then..the time stopped. The cordt streched and both of them felt themselves flying upwards again as the cord snaped back and continued to oscillate up and down.

When they were back on the ground, they were still gasping. "That was so damn good" Ichigo said and he got a nod from her as an answer. They glanced at each other and smirked...maybe one more time won't kill them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After they jumped a second time, Ichigo realized he had spent almost all of the money, so he decided to take Rukia to a place he saw when they arrived at the park; a high hill near there. When they arrived to the top, the sat on the ground,side by side, and saw the sunset. It was beautiful; tones of orange, red and even violet were spread on the sky.

_The violet reminds me of her eyes..._

Once the sun disappeared, the lied down on the grass, to watch the stars on the fimament. After a few minutes of silence, Rukia spoke:

"Ichigo..." she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I talked to Chappy, back at home. We talked about...'that topic' " she looked at him.

'That topic?' did she mean...?

"And..what about that?" he didn't know why but he got nervious.

"After I listened to what she had to say..." she sighed, "I..."

They were looking at each other.

"I think we should try it too..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oh gosh! now it's Rukia the one who wants to do it!! xD..**

**Hye guys,it's been a half year,I know..but I lacked of inspiration xD..besides,school kept me really busy..with college and english and japanese classes...and I'm about to return to school T.T and I will be even more busy...I'm going to work at a hospital xD..it's a requirement form my school,and to be honest,I'm so excited about it!**

**I changed little parts from the original story,because when I first wrote this fic in spanish,I wasn't that fan of Bleach,I didn't know the characters that much...but now I do,I can change things here hehehehe. Well,I hope you read and review..you must notice that I change the rate to M..it was because of what Ichigo did in this chapter...that perv hahahaha**

**Two more chapters and this fic will be done!!**

**R&R!!**


End file.
